Just Another Sasusaku Chat
by Kunoichi.Love
Summary: Sasuke won't admit, but he misses the annoying,clingy, head over heels for him side of Sakura. Too bad she shot that personaly dead. OOC and loving it.


**Summary:** Sakura's hyper and changes Ino's screen name. She then hides at Sasuke's. He wonders what happened to the girl who was head over heals for him. Apperntly, she shot that personality dead. He misses that annoying side of her, even if he won't admit it to himelf.

**Disclaimer: **What happens if I said I own Naruto?  
I wish I did, but I'd suck at the action part. Unless you don't mind cheezy romance.

* * *

NeonCherryBlossoms has entered the chat room

DarkAvenger has entered the chat room

RamenisLIFE has entered the chat room

S-stut-tter has entered the chat room

S-stut-tter: H-hhey guys.

NeonCherryBlossoms: Heey!

RamenisLIFE: HEY HINATA!

DarkAvenger: Hn.

NeonCherryBlossoms: Look what you did Naruto! You made her faint!

RamenisLIFE: How do you know?

NeonCherryBlossoms: She lives down the hall from me and I heard a thud.

DarkAvenger: Hn, Dobe.

RamenisLIFE: Shut up, Teme.

DarkAvenger: Dobe.

RamenisLIFE: Teme.

DarkAvenger: DOBE.

RamenisLIFE: TEME!

NeonCherryBlossoms: … -.- … SHUT UP!

RamenisLIFE: … o.o

DarkAvenger: Hn.

NeonCherryBlossoms: *Throws a dictionary at DarkAvenger's head*

DarkAvenger: Ouch! What was that for?

NeonCherryBlossoms: The boys speaks, and your vocabulary sucks.

DarkAvenger: Like it mattered to you before. Say, what happened to the old Sakura who used to cling around me all the time?

NeonCherryBlossoms: I killed her. :)

DarkAvenger: O.o

NeonCherryBlossoms: She got annoying, so I shot her. It was a bit messy though.

RamenisLIFE: Who are you and what have you done to the real Sakura?

NeonCherryBlossoms: Check behind you… MUAHAHA!

S-stut-tter: Sak-ku-ra-chan, stop put-ting-g 10 pounds of s-sug-gar in your cereal. Y-your scar-ring them.

NeonCherryBlossoms: Eheheh… I don't know what you're talking about!

S-stut-tter: P-pleas-se, Sakura-c-chan.

NeonCherryBlossoms: Yes, mom.

DarkAvenger: Hn.

NeonCherryBlossoms: *Throws another dictionary at DarkAvenger's head*

DarkAvenger: WILL YOU QUIT!

NeonCherryBlossoms: Hehe. :P

DarkAvenger: You're annoying.

NeonCherryBlossoms: At least my vocab goes miles longer than yours does.

DarkAvenger: Hn.

NeonCherryBlossoms: *Picks up another dictionary and tosses it up and down*

DarkAvenger: How many dictionaries do you own! O.o

NeonCherryBlossoms: 10 :D

DarkAvenger: WHY!

NeonCherryBlossoms: Because I keep losing them

DarkAvenger: Are they all hard bound?

NeonCherryBlossoms: … Maybe.

FatPiggy enters the room

FatPiggy: SAKURA!

NeonCherryBlossoms: HAHAHAHA!

FatPiggy: Did you change my screen name?

NeonCherryBlossoms: By whatever makes you think that?

FatPiggy: I'm going to kill you! I can't even change it!

NeonCherryBlossoms: I know. I changed the settings to permanent name.

FatPiggy: Prepare to taste death!

NeonCherryBlossoms: YUM!

FatPiggy: Start running!

NeonCherryBlossoms: You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!

RamenisLIFE: Hey, what'd I miss?

DarkAvenger: Where'd you go, Dobe?

RamenisLIFE: Ramen. :)

DarkAvenger: Aa. … *catches the dictionary*

NeonCherryBlossoms: You suck.

DarkAvenger: HN.

NeonCherryBlossoms: O.o Someones trying to break down my door!

FatPiggy: OPEN THE DANG DOOR!

NeonCherryBlossoms: AHH! THE PIGGY MONSTER'S OUT TO GET ME! *jumps out the window*

NeonCherryBlossoms has changed her status to "The piggy monster's out to get me!"

FatPiggy: That's right billboard brow run!

S-stut-tter: *Sweatdrop*

DarkAvenger: Hold on someone's frantically pounding at my door… Can't throw a dictionary at me now can you Sakura!

RamenisLIFE: Teme, she's not on you know.

DarkAvenger: Hn..

*** Outside the chat ***

Sasuke walked away from the laptop and towards the door. He looked through the peephole to see the pink haired girl panting outside his door. 'So she ran here. Hn'

"Sasuke! Open up! Or I'll pelt down your house with hard bound dictionaries."

Said boy opened the door and collapsing in was the girl.

"Hide me! The piggy monster's out to get me!"

"Why should I help you?" he said crossing his arms.

"Because I'm trying to help you grow your vocab." She smiled cheezily.

"My vocab is quite extensive already for your information."

"See! Me throwing dictionaries at you is working!"

The boy sweat dropped.

"SAKURA!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"Eeep! Hide me!"

"Fine. Go up to my room and hide"

She glomped him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Then she ran off up the stairs and into his room.

NeonCherryBlossoms has changed her status to 'Hiding from the Piggy Monster'.

FatPiggy: Come out; come out where ever you are, Forehead girl.

NeonCherryBlossoms: NEVER!

Piggy: I'll find you my pretty then blow your house down!

NeonCherryBlossoms: The Wizard of Oz and The 3 little piggies. :D

S-stut-tter: *Sweat drop*

FatPiggy: You get my point

NeonCherryBlossoms: You'll never find me!

FatPiggy: Fine, I'll get Sasuke-kun, to help me. :) Rig..

DarkAvenger: No.

FatPiggy: But, Sasu..

DarkAvenger: NO.

FatPiggy: *Pouty face*

RamenisLIFE: That doesn't work on teme. Unless you're Sakura.

DarkAvenger: Shut up, dobe.

UchihaKarin has entered the chat room

FatPiggy: I see you finally admitted your undying love for Itatchi and married him, right, slut?

NeonCherryBlossoms: HAHAHAHA!

UchihaKarin: Shut up UGLIES! I'm not Itachi's Karin I'm Sasuke's Karin. Ain't that right Sasuke-kun? ;)

DarkAvenger: *Vomits* Sorry guys, I heard and saw Karin and now I feel like puking more.

Everyone besides UchihaKarin: OOOO! BURN! *uncontrollable laughter*

UchihaKarin: *Cries* I thought you loved me.

DarkAvenger: NEVER! I rather stick needles in my eyes.

UchihaKarin has logged off … Forever

Everyone: WOOHOO!

S-stut-tter: Don't you think that was a little too harsh?

Everyone else: Whoa… She didn't stutter. O.o

S-stut-tter: *sweat drop*

S-stut-tter has changed her name to SweetLavanderLily

RamenisLIFE: Wow Hinata-Chan. Why did you stop stuttering?

SweetLavanderLily: Well after I fell again and hit my head the part of my brain that made me stutter died.

Everyone: OHHHHHH.

FatPiggy: Well, I gotta run for the flower shop or everything will die.

RamenisLIFE: Ramen time! Hinata, would you like to join me?

SweetLavanderLily: Sure, Naruto-kun. :)

NeonCherryBlossoms: I still need to hide

DarkAvenger: … I'll just go too.

Everyone has left the chat room

*** Outside Chat ***

"How are you on the chat room?"

"Cell phone" the pinkette answered while texting away on the pink device

"How long are you going to be in hiding?"

"Well piggy went to the flower shop so I'm good for now. Thanks for letting me hide here, Sasuke." She said while exiting the room.

'Sasuke? No –kun? When that changed?' the boy was a little disappointed with what he heard. Never would he admit to anyone or even himself, but he liked this girl, but no way was he going to allow the honorific be removed from his name if he can help it.

"Say, Pinky," he asked almost challenging.

'Pinky? When did this happen?' Her eye twitch, but it went unnoticed.

"Say you and I do something today? Ino's going to be hunting you down, and you'll probably need some place to hide."

"Are you really asking me to hang out with you today?"

"I don't see why not? We don't have training today and the dobe's out and so is your roomie. I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend all day just hiding."

She gave him a suspicious look, but gave in. "Sure why not? I need something else to do besides hide all day. What do you want to do today?"

* * *

Just experimenting for the moment. Not sure where I'm going with this. I'm new so please don't bite me yet. Any ideas what they should do? Go ahead and tell me. I'm up for anything. This is probably going to be a few chapters. No biting please. I'm really new at this. Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
